While many banking customers now perform a multitude of banking tasks online, the online experience can be frustrating for some users and too limiting for other users. Users still are often compelled to travel to conduct banking tasks in person due to the limitations of online banking.
For example, while it is now commonplace to make transfers or write checks through a bank web site, the experience has limited scope as account holders typically do not receive personal feedback during these transactions or confirmations after these transactions.
Furthermore, while loan applications are now often available online, users are often unable to complete them without explanation or interaction. The level of explanation and interaction necessary for completion is typically not available through a financial institution website.
Additionally, current interfaces available for online banking typically require input through a keyboard, thus limiting the use of mobile devices and non-traditional computing devices for such applications.
Accordingly, a solution is needed for enhancing the remote banking experience for users currently conducting banking remotely and furthermore for attracting users who do not yet engage in remote banking because of the difficulties described above or other difficulties encountered during the use of currently available remote banking systems.